Darkwing Duck: The Ultimate Experience
by Lucas18
Summary: After an incident at Disney Animations, Darkwing finds his entire world...improved. The people more graphicly designed and the battles more extreme. Can Darkwing Duck solve this strange mystery, or will he be trapped in this Ultimate unviverse?
1. Chapter 1

Darkwing Duck: the Ultimate Experience chapter 1

Author: I've mainly been a fan of anthro based cartoons, like Darkwing Duck, and I think it's quite the shame, that such cartoons are no longer seen today. I hope this new story will also bring back interest to such fans.

Warning: The character's within this fiction are the copyright property of Disney animations. My only reason for using these characters, is for the entertainment of Fanifiction authors and visitors. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>It was morning at Disney animation studios as workers were filing into their departments and went to work.<p>

One of them, Tad Stones, was working on the beginning scene for the new episode of his favored show, Darkwing Duck.

"Hey Tad," said, Steven Brill, animator of the show, Mighty Ducks. "Hey Steve, you slept well last night?", "like a baby."

Just then Steve saw Tad's scene, "so, what you got here?"

Tad held up his drawing, which looked like outer space, "it's the start of my next episode, it's about something falling from outer space and landing in St. Canard."

"What 'something'?," asked Steven.

"Well I haven't actually thought of that yet. I mean it could be a space ship, an alien, or…"

"Asteroid with weird power's," asked Steven.

After hearing this, Tad's eyes popped open, "that's it, an astereroid with strange power's. It's new, exciting and original to the series."

With that, Tad pulled out a strange looking pen, and began to draw a meteor.

Steven suddenly noticed the strange pen Tad was using.

"What kind of pen is that?"

"oh, this is my new Ultimate Ink pen," said Tad, holding the pen as if it were Excalibur.

"Your what?"

"Ultimate Ink pen. It's a newly design pen that enables you to control the thickness, width, and texture of the ink. It's like giving the character's design a more modern, updated look."

While saying this, Tad kept drawing the meteor, opening the pen more and more, as he continued to add texture. When he finally finished, he held it up to see how it look. But as he did, the picture began to sag in the middle.

"Oh no!"

"what is it," asked Steve in confusion.

"I used up so much ink, it went right through the paper," cried Tad, as his drawing was now ruined. Disappointed, Tad crumpled up the drawing and threw it in the trash can under his table.

"Here Tad," said handing Tad a pencil, "I think it would work better if you used this. This way, you won't easily make a mess."

Tad, took the pencil and went back to work. Not knowing what type of mess he had actually caused.

* * *

><p>In the deep space of the cartoon universe, a black asteroid appeared out of nowhere and began streaking towards the two dimensional animated Earth.<p>

Meanwhile, in the night city of St. Canard, an explosion ranged at the national bank. A hole was blown in the banks wall, and from the hole stepped Nega Duck, Darkwing Duck's greatest enemy.

"Ha ha, must be my lucky night," said Nega duck as he came out with an armload of money bags, "those guard's were wimps, that security system was junk, and best of all, there's no sign of …"

Nega Duck didn't get a chance to finish, as there was suddenly a puff of smoke, and a voice ranged from the shadows.

"I am the terror, that flaps in the night. I am the crazy figure that follows you home. I am, Darkwing Duck!"

Nega Duck just lowered his brow in annoyance, he'd heard this speech before, and was getting sick and tired of it. "Well, Darkwing, catch!," shouting this, Nega Duck tossed a small black ball into his enemies hands.

At first, Darkwing didn't know what it was, but then he saw a burning fuse attached to it. The explosion was great, but, being a cartoon, Darkwing was only singed and covered in black smoke.

Nega Duck made his escape, as he raced into a nearby building and onto the roof tops. But Darkwing Duck was already ahead of him and giving chase.

"Nice try Nega Duck," called the caped crusader as he at last cornered his long foe, "but no matter what you throw at me, I'll never be defeated."

Just then, Nega Duck heard a loud boom. He looked up at the starry sky and a sinister smile came to his beak.

"Not even an asteroid?"

"That's right," cried Darkwing, not aware about what was about to happen, "not even…an asteroid?" Darkwing looked up and instantly saw an ink black, flaming meteor hurtling towards him at rapid speed.

"This is going to sting," muttered Darkwing as the meteor crashed down on him.

As it struck, there was an explosion of extreme colors, shades, and light.

Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkwing Duck: The Ultimate Experience chpater 2

Author: I had this next chapter so clear in my mind, I had to write it down instantly. Forgive me if the description is not as clear as it should be. Next chapter coming soon, so please be patient.

Attention: The characters within this fiction, are the copyright property of Disney. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>Drake Mallard slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't on any roof top, but in his room. At least, he thought it was his room. The appearance was more graphical and modern.<p>

Then, he felt his forehead in pain. "How did I get here? And more importantly, what happened?"

Drake rose from his bed and slowly began walking across the strange new room. Before he reached the door, it flew open. In stepped a tall, red haired, teenage duck, who looked oddly familiar, carrying a tray of pancakes and orange juice.

"Dad," exclaimed the teenager in surprise, "you're awake!"

Drake was shocked as he realized who this teenager was, "G…Gosalyn?"

"Yep, I made you some breakfast."

The mild mannered duck was completely confused. "But…you're a teenager."

"Duh…of course I'm a teenager," said Gosalyn, "you only adopted me last year, remember?"

Drake looked over this newly transformed Gosalyn, instead of her signature purple sports t-shirt, she wore a pink tank-top, black jacket, shorts, and tennis shoes. And instead of having her hair in pig-tails, her hair was now loose and reached down past her shoulders.

"But, what happened to you," said Drake, completely confused, "I mean, when did you get so tall. And when did you start wearing pants?"

Gosalyn just looked at her adopted father confused by what he'd just said. "Um…are you feeling ok dad?"

"Ok? My little girl has been turned into a graphic teen, and act's like noting is wrong?"

"Maybe you should lie down for a few hours," said Gosalyn as she ushered Drake back to his bed, "sounds like you've caught amnesia from that hit."

"I don't have amnesia Gosalyn," shouted Drake, as she pushed him into bed, "I just want to know what the heck is going on."

"Nothing dad, now please try and rest for a few hours so your memory will get clear," said Gosalyn, as she put down the tray and began walking to the door, "I'm late with meeting my friends."

Hearing this, Drake suddenly lowered his brow. "And what about school young lady?"

"It's the first day of summer," Gosalyn explained, "sheesh, he really has lost his nerve."

With this, Gosalyn raced out the door. Drake opened the blinds to his window, and looked out as Gosalyn raced over to a red convertible with four other teens.

He raced out of his room to the front door and looked out. He was shocked by what he saw. The entire neighborhood was now more well designed.

"Morning neighbor, beautiful day huh," came a gruff voice from the house next door.

It was Herb Muddlefoot, only now he was muscular and wearing a sleeveless shirt, sweat pants and a bikers cap. He was mowing the lawn, when his wife Binkie suddenly came out, only now she was dressed in a pink shirt and skirt.

"Hey honey," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek, "so what would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh, maybe just a muffin, muffin," chuckled Herb as he gave her a wild kiss.

"Well," muttered Drake, "at least not everything has changed."

Drake rushed back inside, and jumped into his recliner chair.

"I gotta find out what's going on, before I go nuts."

He pressed the button for his chair, but nothing happened. He tried again, still nothing.

"Hey, why isn't this working?"

Suddenly, one of the arms of the chair flipped open to reveal a hand print scanner. "That's new said Drake," said Drake, as he placed his hand on the scanner.

Then, almost instantly, the chair seat jerked up and Drake was thrust down a metal hole.

* * *

><p>Drake swerved and turned as he streaked down the metal slide. Finally he landed into an ominous looking lair. He looked down and saw he was now in his Darkwing Duck costume.<p>

"Howdy DW," came a voice Darkwing easily recognized.

"Launchpad?"

Darkwing looked and saw that his partner/pilot had not fully changed, except, just like Herb, he was now muscular and had sideburns. He also spoke in a southern accent.

"Launchpad, please tell me you know something is wrong," begged Darkwing as he jumped up to Launchpad's chest.

"Uh, you mean besides the fact you're not wearing pants," spoke Launchpad as he just looked at his hero in confusion.

Darkwing looked down at his lower chest, strangely, he had never noticed this before.

Suddenly an alarm went off and a large computer blinked to life.

"Sound's like trouble DW," said Launchpad as he and Darkwing rushed over to the computer.

The dark guardian looked over the map of St. Canard that flashed on the screen. "Hmm, according to the computer, the crime is taking place down by the city's main water plant. This is a job for, Darkwing Duck!"

Hearing his cue Launchpad pressed a button. Up from the floor, on a platform, came the Ratcatcher motorcycle, only now it was different. For starters, the beak was gone, then it had the appearance of an upgraded tomahawk with a side car.

Darkwing jumped into the drivers seat, but his mouth instantly dropped to the floor at the number of buttons, dials, and switches across the vehicles dashboard. Launchpad jumped into the side car and waited prepared for his hero to drive.

When nothing happened, he looked to see Darkwing frozen. "What's wrong DW, lets get going." But the hero's mind was a million miles away, not knowing how to drive this thing.

"Would you…like me drive," asked Launchpad, he could tell Darkwing was having trouble.

The caped hero and his partner switched places and, ready for action, sped off to face the evil that dared threatened the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkwing Duck: The Ultimate Experience chapter 3

Author: I'm sorry I took so long, it was just a little complicated about how to make the villain battle exciting and descriptive. Next chapter coming soon, please be patient.

Warning: the charcter's within this fiction are the copyright property of Disney. My only reason for using these character's, is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No copyright infringement intention.

* * *

><p>Darkwing Duck and his partner raced through the streets of St. Canard to the city's water plant. As they did, Darkwing looked around at the transformed city. The buildings more sketched and improved, the citizens more modern and updated.<p>

"If this the way people now look," said Darkwing, hoping to figure out this mystery, "I'd hate to see the villains."

Soon, they had arrived at the water plant. The entrance to the plant had been blown clear off. Getting off the motorcycle, Darkwing and Launchpad carefully entered the plant.

"Who do you think could've caused all this DW," asked Launchpad.

"Well, if my hunch is correct, there is only one villain behind this crime, and they're going be all washed up."

As they entered the main hub, Darkwing instantly saw a large figure standing on the walkway, looking down at the rushing water.

"Soon, St. Canard will feel my fury," announced the villain, "and there's no one that can stop me!"

That was Darkwing's cue, as he tossed out a smoke pellet and stepped into the light.

"I am the terror, that flaps in the night. I am the heat wave, that dries up your crime. I am Darkwing Duck!"

As the smoke cleared, Darkwing saw the villain clearly. His body was a hulking robotic suit, that stood taller than Darkwing. What he thought was its head, was actually a glass container. And within this container was the liquid head of a menacing German Sheppard.

Darkwing was shocked. "Liquidator, I knew it was you."

"Who's Liquidator," the villain bellowed, "I am the torrential rain of terror, the master of monsoons, and father of devastating floods. I am, the Aqualizer!"

"Nice name," said Darkwing Duck, "but you're not getting away with stealing the city's water supply, while I'm around."

"Hmm, that would be a cleaver ploy," said the Aqualizer, pondering the thought, "but not what I intend to do."

"You're not," exclaimed Darkwing, since that's usually what the Liquidator always tries to do, "well then what are you here for?"

"Allow me to explain. You see, this city's water system has pressurized pumps, which are used to balance the amount of water taken from the bay to the sinks, fountains, and bath tubs we all use daily."

"Well, what's that got to do with your crime, drippy?"

The Aqualizer narrowed his brow, he'd heard that name a hundred times.

"Tell me, Darkwing, what would happen if those pressure pumps were suddenly increased? Answer: all those homes would explode with tidal waves of water, and flood the city. Unless the citizens pay me fifty thousand dollars in advance."

"Only one problem with your little plan, you're coming with me to jail," with this, Darkwing pulled out his gas gun.

"Very well Duck," said the Aqualizer with a sigh, as he held up his hands, "I surrender."

'Huh, this was easier than I thought,' thought Darkwing, as he believed the villain would put up more of a fight.

Then, the Aqualizer gave a sly grin. "But first, have a drink, on me."

Before Darkwing knew what was happening, the Aqualizer's hands opened up and a jet of water sprayed out and shot Darkwing into the plant's wall.

"Nice try Darkwing, but the Aqualizer never stops flowing."

"Now this," grunted Darkwing, as he slid down from the wall, "I didn't expect."

The Aqualizer let loose another stream of water, but Darkwing quickly dodged the blast. Then, with his grappling hook, he swung up into the rafters.

The Aqualizer looked left and right for the hero. Then, Darkwing leaped from the rafters and delivered a flying kick to the aquatic villain's back. But it only made a little tap. He delivered a series of kicks and punches, but not a single one of them made a dent.

The Aqualizer turned around and looked down at this pathetic display.

Finally, Darkwing stopped punching and breathed heavily, completely out of breath.

"Aw, feeling tired," said the Aqualizer, "here, allow me to cool you down."

From his hands, Aqualizer fired a blast of icy water, encasing Darkwing in a block of ice.

The Aqualizer laughed at the sight of his enemy's frozen expression.

"Freeze dried duck, I love," he shouted as he continued to howl with laughter.

Seeing his hero in danger, Launchpad reached into his pouch and pulled out a small red dick. He raced over and placed it on the frozen crusader. Instantly, the ice melted to water.

"Th-th…thanks Launchpad," shivered Darkwing.

"So, you have a partner," smiled the Aqualizer, as he glared at Launchpad.

"Th….that's right Aqualizer," said the hero, shaking off the remaining ice, "and now, you're out numbered two to one."

The Aqualizer, however, didn't flinch. "Guess again," he said, as he gave a whistle.

At first, nothing happened, but then Darkwing and Launchpad heard a low humming sound.

Behind them, from the plant's main control room, a white haired rat, wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit, goggles, and an electric generator on his back, appeared.

Darkwing instantly knew who this villain was. "Megavolt?"

"The one and only," smiled the electrical villain, as sparks jumped from his fingertips. Before Darkwing knew what he was doing, Megavolt fired a bolt of electricity and set his tail on fire.

Feeling the burn of the bolt, Darkwing launched high into the air, hit the ceiling, and fell back down to the ground with a thud.

The Aqualizer looked at this reaction in oddity, but then shook off the confusion.

"So Darkwing," he said, raising his hand, while the temperature of his water became scalding hot, "how would you like to go out? Boiled or fried?"

Darkwing hated to admit it, but this was quite a situation. But then, he had an idea.

"How about both," said the hero, staring Aqualizer down, "that is, if you moron's can hit us."

This crack, made Aqualizer and Megavolt narrow their brows in anger.

"You asked for it," shouted Megavolt, as he fired the streak of power at the two defender. At the same time, Aqualizer released the stream of boiling water.

Launchpad already knew what his hero had in mind, as he and Darkwing quickly jumped off the walkway. The two attacks intercepted each other.

Instantly the effect of the attacks struck the two villains. Aqualizer was zapped by Megavolt's power, and Megavolt was electrocuted by Aqualizer's water. Then, the foe's fell to the ground, stunned and unconscious.

"Now that's what I call 'shock and awe'," said Darkwing as he and Launchpad walked up to the unconscious Aqualizer.

Suddenly, the Aqualizer's eyes snapped open. He blasted a jet of steam from his aqua cannon hand, filling the entire room in a thick fog.

Darkwing and Launchpad coughed as the steam encircled them. When the fog lifted, the Aqualizer was gone.

Darkwing looked left and right to where his watery foe went, but there was no trace. Suddenly, Aqualizer's voice echoed from nowhere.

"I'll be back Darkwing! I'll be back!"

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the police to arrive. Megavolt was arrested, placed in hand cuffs, and loaded into the patrol wagon.<p>

"Well Darkwing," said one of the police officers, stepping up to the hero, "though Aqualizer has escaped, you managed to capture Megavolt and stop the crime."

"Yeah, yeah yeah," said Darkwing, as he smiled with pride, "just doing my job like always."

"However," the officer said, taking out a ticket pad, "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to fine you $75."

"$75, for what?"

"For explicitly not wearing any pants in public view," answered the police as he scribbled down the ticket, ripped it off, and handed it to Darkwing.

'What is it about wearing pants in this town', thought the hero as he looked glumly at the ticket.

Suddenly, a message ranged from the police car's radio.

"All units, assistance required at city park. 4-15 in progress. Suspect identified as Bushwhack."

Hearing the message, Darkwing figured this Bushwhack, must be this city's Bushroot.

Although he was still confused by this strange new reality, he knew he had to battle this villain. Plus, this battle could get him out of paying the ticket.

"Come on Launchpad," Darkwing said, as he dropped the ticket and jumped into the sidecar, "let's get dangerous."

Launchpad jumped onto the vehicle, and the two brave souls raced off to battle, once again, the evil that dared bring terror to the city.

* * *

><p>On a rooftop, a dark figure watched with an evil grin, as Darkwing Duck and Launchpad sped away from sight.<p>

"So," the figure said in a menacing voice, "Darkwing Duck is the only one unchanged, huh? This makes things a whole lot easier."

Then, while giving an evil chuckle, the dark figure vanished into the shadows.


End file.
